


喵喵喵？！

by nox0707



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, No Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 配给@贰-叁叁的图https://ersansan233.lofter.com/post/1d630dd0_12d375d5嘉年华背景，三原色乱炖，金弓主，枪弓也有点，主要是我不怎么会写枪弓……虽然画手说了闪闪是狮子汪酱是狼，但是为了方便，也一并写成了猫，对不起了两位……字数4k。
Relationships: Archer & Gilgamesh | Heroic Spirit EMIYA & Gilgamesh, Cú Chulainn | Lancer & Gilgamesh | Archer & Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	喵喵喵？！

吉尔伽美什失踪了。  
“那可真是特大喜讯啊！”身着红色围裙的弓兵开心地说，一刀把黄瓜拍成两截。

消息是远坂转达的。远坂家的家主今日为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事到教会一趟，回家第一件就说起了这个。  
然后她又似乎无意间提起了教会上头什么什么人最近要到冬木市检查工作，言峰因此特地找到Caster讨要了一些什么什么鬼的道具，八成是想把英雄王谋财害命，正如他的某位老师曾经想过那样。  
……毕竟要在上头视察之前清理掉被堆满了整个地下室的手办和模型，也是一件非常劳累的事了。  
弓兵听到之后心情大好，晚上特地多加了两个菜。

但这好心情并没有维持多久，因为远坂身后跟着一只猫，据她说是从教会一路跟回来的。大小姐毕竟善良，看到猫咪很可怜的样子就干脆带回家了。  
——你醒醒！红衣管家在心里大吼。  
这蓝色的毛！四根须须的毛型！耳朵上的水滴形耳坠！特么哪家猫还戴耳坠！  
冬木市有无数的野猫，而弓兵也乐于帮助他们，甚至不惜花费一部分食材做过猫饭；但他有引以为豪的眼睛，绝不会把当初一枪捅穿自己的家伙认错。  
然而远坂凛一脸温柔，说这只猫咪非常懂事不能让它流浪在外。  
弓兵清了清嗓子，寻思着一个可行的办法，他并不是仁慈的圣徒，为了达到目的可以不择手段。  
“凛，按照收养野猫的一般规律，我们应该先对这只猫体内外驱虫，然后，带它去绝育。”  
蓝色的猫咪像一枚炮弹那样跳起来，比Gae bolg更精准地命中了弓兵的心脏。  
身高187cm、身如钢铁的男人捂着胸口缓缓软倒。

远坂休息之后，弓兵和猫在客厅里进行了友好的交流。  
蓝色的猫咪一爪把猫食盆拍翻，后者黑着脸（？）摸出了干将莫邪。  
猫咪龇着牙嘴里嘶嚎着，库兰的猛犬显然并不因为物种改变而换了脾气。他的肉垫弹出了尖锐的脚爪，打算用四肢和牙齿与对面的武器库一决胜负。  
幸而武器库虽然脸黑，但，是个不折不扣的猫派。  
再打下去就是欺负弱势群体了。于是猫和人僵持了十分钟一动不动之后，双双被路过的大小姐用八极拳击倒。  
远坂去了洗手间。冷静下来的弓兵小心翼翼地从地上拢起被打翻的猫饭，心痛地扔进垃圾袋，又像变魔术一样从厨房端出了一条和风烤秋刀鱼。  
猫吸了吸口水。他想这不知真名的弓兵，生前可能是个魔术师。

好不容易（？）平息了战争之后，一人一猫面面相觑。  
猫咪举起前爪，沾着洗碗水在锅台上写字。虽然不知道圣杯系统到底有多么深不可测，但它确实造就了让现代日本英灵看懂了古代凯尔特语的奇迹。弓兵托着下巴，思考片刻，试图理解当下的状况。  
“言峰要应付教会派人来视察，所以找Caster要了能把英灵动物化的药水。”  
猫咪点头，然后摇头，继续写字。  
“言峰先把吉尔伽美什和你都变成了猫。然后你们俩反抗未果于是离家出走。”  
猫咪点头，然后写“会传染”。  
敢情这变猫药水还带传染性的，这是什么丧尸病毒吗。如果是卫宫切嗣，现在已经开始考虑如何用薄荷和逗猫棒除掉所有感染到药水的人，以便拯救这座城市里剩下无辜群众的生命。  
但英灵卫宫想到的是，如果这药水是永久性的，那就意味着一次性除掉两个麻烦的敌人，简直不能更愉悦。他忍不住脸上露出了反派角色一般的微笑，猫咪睁着红眼睛瞪着他。  
“所以这药水能维持多久？”  
“大概一两天吧”猫咪沾着水写。  
弓兵十分失望。  
“那明天你就滚回教会吧。”  
“好啊，在那之前我还想先捅死你呢”猫翘起尾巴，甩了甩爪子上的水滴。  
这让弓兵突然想起被所有人遗忘的圣杯战争。他警觉地压低声音，做出威胁：“如果你敢动凛一根头发，明天我就带你去做绝育手术。”  
“……卑鄙！大小姐这种好女人怎么就摊上你这种无耻的从者”猫咪还没写完，弓兵转身倒掉了洗碗水，断绝他继续吐槽的可能，临走不忘给猫咪留下反派般的邪恶微笑和标准背影。因为语言不通而无法发出佮牢骚，又因为体型太小而无法做出回击，蓝色皮毛的猫咪张大嘴打了个呵欠，蜷成一团在沙发上睡了。

英灵不需要睡眠。而即使让他现在去睡，多半也是睡不着的。  
弓兵站在屋顶上，脑子里一桶浆糊。  
这情景几乎像是做梦，如果他还能做梦的话。争夺圣杯（虽然圣杯已经被遗忘了）的敌人纷纷变成了猫咪，只需要罐头和小鱼干就能诱捕，甚至一只手就能要了它们的命。更不可思议的是那个Lancer还厚颜无耻地跟在远坂身后回了家，吃掉他亲手做的秋刀鱼，在沙发上惬意地打着呼噜。考虑到英灵现世的初衷和圣杯战争的规则，和平的场景比梦境还要不真实。  
然而终究是要免不了一战。他知道，对方也知道。  
Lancer毕竟是战士。胜负比性命还重要。但他骨子始终是万人传颂的英雄，为人尚且正直，只要答应便不会对远坂动手。  
另一个就不一样了。英雄王的行动比人和神都更难预测，谁也不知道他会搞出什么。  
弓兵顿时如坐针毡。那个麻烦的王此刻正在冬木市里游荡，即使他是个猫的样子也让人忧心忡忡，天知道他会不会干出王财里喷出巨量小鱼干淹没整个公园这种事。  
就好像一个随时爆炸的火药库正在午夜游行一样。  
正义的伙伴感到义不容辞。于是他从远坂宅子离开，在冬木市里寻找魔力的痕迹。

但命运总是出乎意料。找到英雄王比他想的来得更容易。  
众所周知，猫咪擅长于爬树，却很难下来。它们强劲有力的后腿能让它们跳跃到高处，但当它们想要下来的时候，不那么强壮的前腿就成了负担，前爪的力度不足以支撑整个体重，而且爪子还会嵌入树皮，导致猫无法顺利退后。因此每年都会有大量的猫咪被困在树上，需要各种人类奴仆前来搭救。  
即使是英雄王也不能逃脱这样的诅咒。  
当弓兵找到那只红眼睛的金色猫咪时，他正被困在——一座路灯顶端。  
弓兵花了相当于拉满弓那么多的力气，才忍住没有当场爆笑。  
那只浅色猫咪像帝王一样四脚并用地蹲在路灯顶，尾巴缠在毛茸茸的小爪子上，居高临下地用闪亮的红色瞳孔瞪着他。猫咪虚了虚眼睛，让弓兵几乎想起了最古之王同样的表情。  
即使是猫，他也肆意地释放着王者的威严。  
当然，如果他的脑袋没有跟着旁边的小飞虫晃来晃去，就会更威严了。

弓兵忍住笑，抄起双手，看看他打算怎么下来。  
猫咪显然也还认得他，倨傲地瞟了一眼便扭向一边，宁可看虫子也不看他。弓兵哼了一声，摆出他惯用的睁一只眼闭一只眼的表情，说：“看来你喜欢高处。既然这样那我走了。”  
猫咪在他身后嘶吼一声，弓兵憋着笑毫不理睬，转身就走。反正看样子猫咪王没有什么杀伤力，就算他真的从旺财里扔出一堆小鱼干也无妨。  
猫狂怒地呲起牙齿，嗷嗷咆哮，在夜里分外凄惨。他已经在路灯上站了几乎一整天，现在四条腿都已经开始发麻了。他嗷了几声，发现弓兵的背影并没有因此停下脚步，于是更加恼羞成怒。他活动了一下僵硬的爪子，看了看路灯的形状，试图找到一个可以攀爬的角度。金属表面的灯罩比树皮更加无处落爪，猫咪小心翼翼地挪动屁股，尝试着把一条后腿顺着灯罩向下滑动——  
当弓兵听到那一声惨叫的时候下意识转身，英灵的反应敏捷，因此猫咪落进了他的怀里。金色的小家伙挣扎着想要找到平衡，但是卡在对方粗壮的手臂和粗壮的胸肌中间无法动弹，弓兵的黑色衬衣都被抓得全是裂痕。这对英雄王来说简直是奇耻大辱，猫咪嘶吼着，努力地立起上半身，把两只前爪糊在对方脸上。  
即使明知道对方是个混蛋，猫派的弓兵还是在肉垫攻势之下败退了。

被吵醒的蓝猫用标准的猫咪揣姿态横卧在沙发上，冷眼看着新来的家伙抢占了刚刚还属于自己的猫食盆。两条秋刀鱼很快被吃得精光，可见王在高不可攀的路灯上大概是饿得够呛。  
蓝猫沾着水盆里的水（是的，单独的饮用水，专门的）写道：“你让他饿死在那儿，说不定就世界和平了。”  
“如果这么容易，世界早就和平了。”弓兵平板地回答。  
吃光了两条鱼的王心满意足地在沙发上打了个滚，露出了毛色更浅的白肚皮。看着那毫无节操的造型，蓝猫磨了磨爪子，开始犹豫是不是应该乘此机会发动宝具。  
弓兵收拾了猫食盆，回头一看两只猫正在试图互相咬死对方。他赶紧一手一个地把猫拎起来，蓝猫比较好动，四脚在空中划水，金猫吹胡子瞪眼，却因为腿短挠不到。弓兵想了想，干脆又把两只猫放在了一起。  
养蛊嘛，谁不会。  
啊，也许到了明天早上，世界就和平了。

大约是终于发现不能开口放嘲讽的不便，金色猫咪龇了龇牙，试探性地用前爪沾了盆里的水，打算写点什么。毛茸茸的小爪子敏捷地在茶几上点了几下，秀丽的字体便出现在表面。  
弓兵和蓝猫把脑袋一起凑了上去。  
……一行楔形文字。  
弓兵扑哧一声笑了出来，蓝猫在沙发上滚成一团。  
金色的王者发出不满的喵喵声，果断挥起前爪把整个水碗掀到愚蠢的仆人脸上。湿淋淋的白发英灵一把薅起猫举在半空，蓝猫在下面吱哇乱叫，眼看着就要目睹也许是人类有史以来最古老的虐猫事件发生。  
弓兵却只是看着手上的猫咪。他不偏不倚地拎着那只肆无忌惮的猫，目光甚至称得上温柔。英雄王离地面有一米八的距离，忍不住四个爪爪都缩了起来。他看上去很想发动个旺财什么的，他的身后已经开始出现了金色的波纹，虽然谁也不知道会不会喷涌出山一样的小鱼干。  
可惜命运捏住了他的后颈皮。  
蓝猫喜闻乐见地在下面瞄了几声，巴不得赶紧看到虐猫事件登场。  
然而弓兵只是看着很久，最后叹了一口气，说，“要是有这么简单的和平，就好了。”

他把猫放下，疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴。这很奇怪，因为理论上来说英灵是不会因为做家务而感到疲倦的，至少对他来说不会。金猫似乎稍微被吓到，显得有点僵，蓝猫淡定地舔了舔背上的乱毛。  
弓兵在沙发上坐下。金色的那只自顾自地霸占了他的大腿，蓝色的另一个不屑地哼了一声，趴进旁边的角落。弓兵苦笑一下，金猫却把下巴送他掌心里送，还用光滑的小脑袋蹭他的腿。对方是惯于享受侍奉的家伙，而猫派的英灵只好对送上门来的后脑勺自动投降。挠下巴通常这个位置都能把猫撸得很爽，金猫忍不住连眼睛都闭了起来，蓝猫倒是扭头躲开抚摸，自顾自地又舔了舔前爪。  
弓兵想了想说，你果然还是应该是狗。  
他以为蓝猫会跳起来抓花他的脸，但猫只是拱了两下身子，往他腿边缩了缩，用尾巴盖住爪子睡了起来。  
金色的那只大约是不满意侍奉的奴仆竟然分心，嘶了两声，一口轻轻咬在弓兵手上。  
在失去意识之前，弓兵想起了那个枪兵说过，这破玩意儿是要传染的。

第二天早晨，远坂凛醒来的时候，发现客厅的沙发行挤着三只猫，白色的猫咪被挤在金色的和蓝色的中间，金色的那个还咬着他的尾巴。

·fin

SP：  
汪：为什么我只有一条秋刀鱼，那个混账有两条？  
茶：因为十个橘猫九个胖，还有一个特别胖。


End file.
